


caution is calling but nobody's home

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best friends brother au, Childhood Friends, M/M, Neighbour AU, aged up in college, allura flips her shit, and thats a wrap, and then they keep fucking, anyway shiro comes home for the holidays, childhood friends shiro and allura, eighteen year old lance, hasnt seen lance for years, lance is alluras little brother, they fuck, twenty four maybe, twenty something shiro idr, uh oh theres feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “You wanna go upstairs?” Lance asked. It was bold, but Lance has always been bold; it was one of the things that Shiro liked about him.“Are you…?” Shiro asked with a small frown.“What, a virgin?” Lance asked, scoffing. “Do I look like a virgin to you?”“Well, I don’t know, you could be all bark and no bite,” Shiro reasoned in a soft tease and Lance leaned in close, pressing his lips to the shell of Shiro’s ear.“Oh honey, I don’t bite unless you ask veryverynicely,” he murmured and Shiro inhaled sharply, Lance giving a teasing nip to his earlobe just to prove his point.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	caution is calling but nobody's home

Shiro hadn’t been back home properly for a few years now. He’d finished up college and thrown himself straight into work, getting an apartment with one of his friends that lived in the area and life had just sort of… happened. 

Looking around now, though, Shiro couldn’t remember why he’d stayed away for so long. Being home felt _right_ , and he was excited to see his family again. His house looked like he’d never left it as he dragged his suitcase up the path, fumbling with his keys in his pocket and letting himself in. Familiarity washed over him as he walked inside, looking around with a smile on his face. He was _home_.

His mother spent far too long fussing over him, kissing his cheeks and holding him in a tight hug, tugging him up the stairs to his old room. Phone calls and video chats just weren’t the same as a proper hug from his mother. Their husky Roscoe had practically fallen over himself in greeting, barking and whining excitedly until Shiro got on the floor with him and he could lick his face. 

“Takashi, don’t you _ever_ leave it so long again,” his mother warned, though there was a smile on her face. 

“I promise,” he said, and he meant it. 

“How do you think I felt with Allura coming home every vacation?” she asked and Shiro felt a stab of guilt. 

“I’m sorry,” he said and she gave him a sad smile. 

Allura had been his childhood best friend, and they were still in touch now, though admittedly less often. Her family still lived next door, so he could imagine it would have been hard for his family with Allura coming home and Shiro just… not. He hadn’t meant to leave it so long, really he hadn’t. 

“Take Roscoe out, love, I’ll make us something to eat,” she said and Roscoe perked up at the sound of both his name and ‘out’ in the same sentence. 

“Come on, boy,” he said, getting up and heading downstairs and opening the back doors to the backyard, Roscoe excitedly bounding out and grabbing up a tennis ball he’d left out there. 

Shiro laughed and threw it for him a few times as he dropped it at his feet before a low whistle distracted him. 

“Is that a Takashi Shirogane I see?” 

Shiro turned in surprise, to the boy who was half hanging over the fence separating their gardens with a lopsided grin on his face. 

“Lance,” Shiro said with a smile, walking over to him. 

“It’s been a _while_ ,” he said. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, yeah, I’ve been good,” Shiro said, nodding, eyes still fixed on Lance. The last time he’d seen him he’d been… around eleven, and he’d certainly grown up. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Lance said, looking him up and down as his lips curled. Was that…? No. This was _Lance_ , Lance who he’d known since the day he was born and held him for the first time only three days after that.

“I, um. How’ve you been?” Shiro asked and Lance laughed, light and airy. 

“Good, good, yeah. Taking a little bit of time out before going to college, so. I guess you’d know all about that, though.”

Shiro laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

“Mind if I pop over and see my boy?” he asked, gesturing to Roscoe and Shiro nodded. 

Lance hoisted himself up over the fence, dropping down on Shiro’s side and Shiro opened his mouth and closed it again. 

“Hi baby,” Lance cooed, leaning down to pet Roscoe. 

Shiro took a moment to take in Lance’s appearance. Lance’s… eighteen year old self. He was… Well, he was hot, to put it bluntly. He was shirtless in the hot weather, only wearing a pair of swim shorts and flip flops, muscles defining his chest. 

“I can’t believe…” Shiro said, blowing out a breath and Lance looked at him with a laugh, giving him a twirl. 

“I know, I can’t believe all this time you’ve been remembering me with freckles and braces,” he said, pouting. “But you’re one to talk, hot stuff, look at you,” he said, reaching out to touch Shiro’s bicep. 

Shiro laughed, cheeks tinging pink. “I guess.”

“So what’s been keeping you then, a girlfriend?” he asked with eyebrows raised. “Lu’s been asking after you every time she comes home, but your mom doesn’t seem to know when you’re coming back.”

Shiro could almost take his tone for disappointment. “Uh… no.”

Lance hummed. “Boyfriend?” 

“Um,” Shiro said. “No.” 

Lance hummed again. Shiro hadn’t been out the last time he’d seen Lance, but he supposed Allura may have mentioned something in passing. 

“So what, then?”

“Uh… I don’t know, really. I guess I’ve just been wrapped up in things.”

Lance looked at him and shrugged. “We had a pool installed a few years ago, you wanna come have a dip?”

Shiro’s eyebrows raised in surprise and he peered over the fence. “I’d better go in and help my mom with food, but another time definitely.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Lance grinned, hauling himself back up over the fence and it would have been a lie to say that Shiro’s gaze wasn’t focused on the way Lance’s muscles flexed as he did so. 

Shiro blew out a long breath, looking down at Roscoe who was wagging up at him, panting, and then back at the fence. Well… Day one of being home and Shiro had been assaulted with a _very_ hot guy, who also happened to be his best friend's baby brother who grew up to be incredibly beautiful and incredibly _hot_. Had Shiro mentioned his muscles?

Except if the rule of one gay in ten, or something, was true, then that meant that Lance was decidedly straight. Not to mention the fact that if Allura ever caught wind of Shiro ogling Lance’s muscles, well- it would be safer for him to never come home again.

***

He did end up taking Lance up on his offer, getting his swim trunks on for the first time in forever, and actually going around the front of the house like a normal person, instead of trying to pole vault himself over the fence. At this point, it would probably have been better to just cut a dog flap in it for Roscoe and Lance could just use that. 

Shiro could do this. Shiro could _totally_ do this. Spending time alone with Lance, under the hot sun, skin gleaming and beaded with water as he threw his head back and laughed, face lighting up in the most beautiful way- oh yeah, Shiro could _totally_ do this. 

Since when had he become so thirsty, anyway? Yeah… maybe he’d been a little busy with work to focus on the uh, pleasures in life, but it hadn’t been _that_ long. Six months without getting laid wasn’t _that_ long, right? Maybe it was seven… or eight, but his point still stood. 

He didn’t need to be thirsting over the first guy he saw with a beautiful smile and beautiful muscles, because that wasn’t who Shiro was- he wasn’t shallow. He wasn’t _lusting_ over the guy he’d last seen in fifth grade, just because he’d had an incredible glow up and now he was drop dead gorgeous and absolutely knew it. 

He was lounging at the side of the pool in some sort of float, a drink in his hand that looked at least a little alcoholic and Lance gave him a grin as he came out into the garden, blowing out a low whistle. 

“You’ve been holding out on me,” he grinned, raking his eyes over Shiro’s chest and Shiro swallowed thickly. Lance was absolutely not allowed to check him out. Nope, nope, nope.

“So have you,” Shiro countered as he began to wade into the pool and Lance laughed. 

“Thought you saw everything I have to offer already,” he said with a wink. 

“Not everything,” Shiro winked back. No. Flirting back was _not_ good. 

“Oh? Wanna skinny dip?” Lance asked with a smirk, fingers trailing to the waistband of his swim shorts and Shiro cleared his throat, averting his eyes. 

“No,” he said, giving Lance a look, but Lance only laughed in response, taking a sip of his drink. “What is that?”

“You want some?” Lance asked, holding it out to him and Shiro looked at it for a moment, before taking it and taking a sip. “I can make you one if you want.”

“Your parents let you drink that?” Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow and Lance shrugged. 

“My _parents_ aren’t here, are they?”

Shiro huffed a laugh. “And where are they?”

“Oh, they’ll be back later, they’re still working.”

“And Allura? Is she coming back home soon?”

Lance pouted. “Am I only a stand in until she gets back, Takashi? I’m hurt,” he said, putting a hand on his chest and Shiro huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t think you’re _capable_ of being a stand in for anyone, Lance.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“It _was_ a compliment.”

“You said it with your judgy face.”

“I don’t have a judgy face.” 

Lance snorted. “Yes you do, you’ve been perfecting it since you were twelve.”

Shiro pouted at him and Lance giggled. 

“So you want me to make you one of these?”

“Yeah, okay,” Shiro hummed and Lance put his drink on the edge of the pool, before rolling off of the float and hauling himself up instead of using the ladder or the steps. Now he _had_ to be showing off. 

“You coming?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow and Shiro looked after him, getting out of the pool and following him into the house, grabbing up his towel and drying himself off. 

Lance hadn’t bothered with his, just dripping water into the house as he went to the kitchen, and Shiro really wished he could say he wasn’t following the droplets of water as they dripped down his back.

Lance hummed, getting the bottles out of the cupboard and the cocktail shaker. 

“I feel like at eighteen you shouldn’t be doing that with such a practiced ease,” Shiro said with a raised eyebrow but Lance only grinned, winking. 

“What my parents don’t know won’t hurt them,” he said airily with a wink and Shiro huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “But we should totally skinny dip,” he added as an afterthought, as if it pertained to the conversation at all. 

“What?”

Lance shrugged. “It’s hot,” he said innocently and Shiro eyed his swim shorts that were admittedly not speedos, but still very short. 

“Right,” Shiro said, unconvinced. 

“I mean, if you’re embarrassed,” he said, glancing at him. “Though somehow I feel you don’t have much to be embarrassed about.”

Shiro opened his mouth and closed it again and Lance laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, like he hadn’t just outrightly told Shiro that he thought he probably had a big dick. 

“So?” Lance asked expectantly. 

“If you want me to take my pants off, Lance, you only had to ask,” Shiro said before his brain could catch up with him. No! No- flirting with Lance was _bad_. Flirting with your old best friend's baby brother was _very very_ bad.

Lance’s eyes widened, as if he hadn’t been expecting that and he bit his lip, tilting his head, considering this for a few moments before he spoke. 

“And what if _I_ want to take them off for you?” he asked and Shiro swallowed thickly, wetting his lip, watching as Lance’s eyes flicked to track the movement. 

Shiro didn’t say anything for a few moments and Lance took a step towards him, and then another and another until he was pressing Shiro against the counter. Shiro’s hands came up to rest on Lance’s hips before he could even think about it, not wanting him to change his mind and put any distance back between them. He wanted Lance against him like this. 

“Lance…” Shiro murmured, being cut off by Lance’s lips against his own. 

Somehow, even after all of the flirting, and having Lance’s body pressed against his own, he wasn’t expecting that. He melted against him, though, moving their lips together and sliding one hand up to cup the back of his head, fingers entangling in his hair. 

Lance gently nipped at his bottom lip, teasing and curious, and a soft noise caught in the back of Shiro’s throat as Lance dragged his lip between his teeth, before releasing it with a smirk, Shiro instinctively chasing his lips. 

“You wanna go upstairs?” Lance asked. It was bold, but Lance has always been bold; it was one of the things that Shiro liked about him. 

“Are you…?” Shiro asked with a small frown. 

“What, a virgin?” Lance asked, scoffing. “Do I look like a virgin to you?”

“Well, I don’t know, you could be all bark and no bite,” Shiro reasoned in a soft tease and Lance leaned in close, pressing his lips to the shell of Shiro’s ear. 

“Oh honey, I don’t bite unless you ask very _very_ nicely,” he murmured and Shiro inhaled sharply, Lance giving a teasing nip to his earlobe just to prove his point. 

Shiro felt his fingers wrap around Lance’s wrist, own body leading him to the stairs of its own accord. After getting upstairs and into Lance’s room, Lance closed the door, pushing Shiro against it and kissing him- hard. 

If he had had the chance, he might have noticed how different Lance’s room looked now than it had seven years ago, or the plastic stars that he still had stuck to the ceiling and his stuffed shark sat on his windowsill, despite the repainted walls and new furniture. But Shiro wasn’t given the chance, he was much more concerned with the way that Lance was licking at the seam of his lips, and then into his mouth, and with the way that his skin- still wet from the pool- felt under his touch. 

Shiro stumbled over to the bed as Lance pushed him down onto it, not breaking their kiss as Lance straddled him. Shiro parted his lips and felt Lance’s tongue immediately slip inside his mouth, sliding against his own as Shiro moaned. Lance was a damn good kisser, Shiro thought, as Lance caressed his tongue with his own, licking into his mouth as though he were trying to devour him. 

Maybe Shiro was just touch starved after months and months of not being with anyone like this, but Lance’s skin seared against his own and all he could think about was the need to feel more. Shiro’s hands found Lance’s hips, squeezing them lightly as Lance moaned into his mouth, rolling their hips together from where he sat on top of him, and it was all Shiro could do to buck back up against him, already achingly hard in his swimming trunks, desperate for some friction, or for Lance’s touch. 

As Lance rolled his hips again, Shiro slipped his hands down to cup his ass, grabbing a handful of it in each hand and squeezing, swallowing Lance’s answering moan. He could feel how hard Lance was against him, knew that he wanted more just as bad, but Shiro couldn’t possibly articulate himself enough to express this to Lance, complete putty under him as Lance took him apart with his tongue, Shiro barely remembering to breathe as they kissed. 

Lance seemed to get the message as Shiro slid his fingers under the hem of Lance’s shorts, playing with his ass cheeks, and Lance slipped out of his lap momentarily to peel them off, and Shiro fumbled to do the same with his own, raking his eyes over Lance’s now naked body. 

“I wasn’t wrong,” Lance said with a grin and it took Shiro’s brain a moment to catch up that Lance’s eyes were on his dick, and to connect it to what he’d insinuated before. “I want that in me.”

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, wetting his lip. 

“Mmmhm,” Lance nodded, flicking his eyes back up to Shiro’s face and then opening his bedside drawer, getting out some lube and a condom. 

Lance settled back in Shiro’s lap and Shiro played with his hole for a few moments, teasingly pressing his fingers against it and tugging it open with his thumb, before slicking his fingers and sinking one into him, listening to the way Lance’s breath caught in his throat. 

Shiro kept his eyes on Lance as he fingered him open, the way his head tipped back and the soft little gasps that he breathed, the way that his eyelashes fluttered and he caught his lip between his teeth. The way he’d throw his head back and grind down on Shiro’s fingers when he found a particularly good angle, and the way his hole fluttered around them. He wanted to feel that around his dick. 

Finally, Lance was whining that he was ready, restlessly fucking himself on Shiro’s fingers and eager for more. Shiro’s hands shook as he unwrapped the condom, rolling it down onto his cock. He hadn’t been touched like this in so long now, and Lance was going to feel _so good_. 

Lance watched eagerly as Shiro rolled the condom on, looping an arm around his neck as he positioned himself right above his tip, letting Shiro slather on a little more lube before he slowly sank down, taking him in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside of him. 

Shiro would have loved to have seen what Lance looked like when he finally got it all inside, but he couldn’t say, because his eyes were closed, mouth hanging open in pleasure already. Lance was so hot and tight and wet and good, and _fuck_ , why had Shiro gone this long without getting laid?

And when Lance started to move, _fuck_ , it was heaven. Shiro managed to force his eyes open to watch Lance as he started to fuck himself on his cock, and god, he was beautiful. Lance was so so gorgeous; how was it possible for someone to be this gorgeous? How was it possible for someone this gorgeous to actually be here right now bouncing up and down on his dick? How had Shiro gotten so lucky? Lance even sounded pretty, moans and gasps spilling from his lips as he played with different angles and speeds, crying out when he nudged Shiro’s cock into his prostate and grinding down hard into that spot, hole spasming around his cock. 

Shiro gripped Lance’s hips, thrusting up to meet him as Lance bounced on his cock, using his grip to pull Lance down over his dick and thrust up into his tight hole. After a few minutes Shiro managed to pull one hand away to wrap around Lance’s cock, stopping it from bouncing and slapping against his abdomen, and jerking him off instead, Lance keening softly at the contact. 

“Fuck,” he swore, and Shiro could feel his cock twitch in his hand as he tightened his grip. 

“Feel good, baby?” Shiro asked, voice a low gravelly whine, and Lance nodded quickly, moaning. 

“So fucking good,” he moaned, circling his hips as Shiro thrust up into him, a soft whimper escaping him as he brushed against his prostate. 

Shiro tightened his grip on Lance’s hip where he held it, pulling him down and fucking his cock hard into that spot and listening to Lance’s answering gasp, back arching and a bead of precum leaking from his tip. 

“Yeah, there,” he panted, and Shiro didn’t stop, fucking up into that spot again and again and again until Lance was a quivering mess in his lap. “Please, ‘m gonna cum,” he whimpered.

“Cum for me, pretty baby,” Shiro encouraged, squeezing the hand around his cock, drawing each bead of pre out of him and spreading it down his shaft as lube. 

It didn’t take Lance long after that, bouncing on his cock a few more times before he came, hole clenching tightly around Shiro as he came in ribbons over Shiro’s chest. Shiro groaned, jerking Lance off through it, his hole fluttering so deliciously around him sending him right over the edge with him and he groaned, spilling into the condom. 

The two moved together as they rode out their orgasms, before finally slowing to a stop and Lance let Shiro’s cock slip from his loosened hole, collapsing against his front. Shiro weakly pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it in the direction of Lance’s waste bin and hoping that he’d got it inside. He slid down the bed a little until he was laying down with Lance on his front, wrapping an arm around his waist and heaving out a tired sigh. Neither of them moved for a long few minutes, just laying there together as they got their breath back.

Lance sighed softly, struggling to keep his eyes open, laying on his front with his arms folded under his chin, sheets only covering minimal skin, and Shiro could have just watched him forever. 

It was a comfortable silence, and Shiro felt like saying anything might ruin it, so he didn’t, he just kept watching him with a soft smile on his face, reaching out to lightly trace his fingertips over Lance’s back, watching as his lips curled into a contented smile. 

“I missed you,” he murmured, glancing at him. 

“I missed you too,” Shiro reciprocated easily, because he had. 

“You’re just saying that,” Lance hummed, eyes falling closed again. “You missed Lulu.”

“I missed you,” Shiro said again and Lance cracked an eye open, looking at him sceptically. 

“Mmm,” he said noncommittally. “I know I’ve always just been the annoying little brother, vying for his big sister and her best friend's attention.”

“Lance,” Shiro said with an affectionate smile on his face. “You’re a lot of things, but you’ve never been the annoying little brother. And I’d say there are definitely preferable terms for our current situation,” he said, raising an eyebrow and Lance snorted. 

“If Lu finds out she’ll kill us,” he mused and Shiro’s forehead creased into a frown. 

“You think?”

Lance huffed a laugh. “Oh yeah. You weren’t around when I started _dating_ , Shiro. She was… I love her, but I can take care of myself.”

Shiro hummed, smiling. “She’s always protected you.”

“I know, she always made me be the princess in our games. And then you and her would get to be the knights.”

“Well… you know what they say about princesses and knights.”

“That they save the princess and then she goes off to marry a prince anyway?” he quipped. 

“Not exactly what I was going for,” Shiro laughed, shaking his head and turning onto his side, Lance doing the same to look at him. 

“Well, you can say what you want, but you protected me too.”

Shiro’s smile widened. “Well, you were very little and very cute.”

Lance pouted. “And now?”

“Not so little. Definitely still cute, but I could think of a few more appropriate adjectives that would apply.”

“Yeah?” Lance asked with a grin. “Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know, devastatingly handsome, drop dead gorgeous, desperately sexy, just- plain and simply _hot_.” 

Lance’s cheeks were pink. “Well, thank you,” he said, clearly a little flustered, though he’d fished for the compliments. “I think I could apply all of those to you, too, hot stuff.”

“Oh, you only _think_?” Shiro teased and Lance laughed, eyes dragging down over his chest. 

“Oh, I know,” he said, biting his lip, before flicking his eyes back to Shiro’s face. 

Shiro laughed softly and neither of them said anything for a few moments. 

“If your mom comes over to bring us snacks and we’re not in the pool she might come looking,” Lance said contemplatively. 

“Mmhm?”

“I’m just debating _how_ bad it would be for her to find us naked in bed together.”

“Probably pretty damn bad,” Shiro said and Lance sighed. 

“That’s what I thought. I’m comfy, though,” he pouted. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have a solution,” Shiro said and Lance smiled, shaking his head. 

“Just a few more minutes?”

Shiro made a strained noise, knowing that the likelihood of his mother coming over with snacks was actually pretty high, all things considered, and while he really, really didn’t want to be caught naked in bed with their eighteen year old next door neighbour, he also really didn’t want to move from this bed. 

Lance took that to mean yes, of course, snuggling up to him and nestling his face into Shiro’s chest. Yeah, there was no chance of Shiro moving any time soon. Instead, he hummed in agreement, wrapping his arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. He felt Lance’s lips curl where they were pressed against his skin and he gave a soft contented sigh. 

“Don’t fall asleep, okay?” Lance mumbled, yawning and Shiro nodded. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, but was asleep within moments anyway. 

***

After the first time they went at it all the time. Whenever they could, any spare moment they had. Shiro had never felt more attracted to someone before, and he’d never had better sex than he was having with Lance. Being with Lance was easy, too, because they’d known each other so long. Shiro was never embarrassed, or worried of making a fool of himself, things were just… simple. Nice. Good. 

Allura didn’t come home for two weeks, and so finding times when one of their houses was empty wasn’t difficult, and so having sex as loud as they wanted was fun. Of course, they made the best of when their parents were in, too, quietly muffling themselves into each other’s skin. 

Today, Lance’s parents had gone out, and Allura wasn’t home either, so Shiro had come over almost immediately after Lance texted him, Lance pushing him right up against the wall in the hallway downstairs. They’d barely made it to Lance’s room before Lance was ripping Shiro’s clothes off, discarding them on the floor as he smoothed his hands over Shiro’s skin. 

They wasted no time prepping him, a task that took less and less time the more they fucked, and it was only minutes before Lance was eagerly rocking back against Shiro’s fingers, moaning incoherently as he begged for his cock. Shiro wanted nothing more than to give it to him, and so he did, rolling a condom on and sinking into Lance’s tight heat, groaning as he gripped Lance’s hips. 

Lance moaned, swaying his hips a little and glancing back at Shiro teasingly with a bitten lip. He looked so good like this. He looked so good all the time. Lance was probably one of the most attractive people that Shiro had ever seen. He looked so good stretched around his cock, too, ass up and thighs spread, hole stretched around his cock as he sank it into him. Today wasn’t a day for caresses, no. They’d both been pent up, barely having had a chance to see each other over the last few days, and jerking off just wasn’t good enough when you had this. 

They were both desperate for it, moving together in sync, moaning loudly, finally not having to quieten themselves again with the house to themselves. Shiro fucked Lance hard, and Lance rocked back on his cock with just as much vigor, taking him in eagerly, deeply, hole clenching around his cock with each hard thrust. 

Lance cried out, head falling forwards as Shiro gripped his hips tightly, fucking his cock right into his prostate as he pulled Lance back over his cock. He felt Lance’s hole fluttering around him, knowing that meant he was getting close, and Shiro gripped his hips tighter, fucking into him harder as he tried to get him to the edge. 

“Shiro- Shiro-” Lance cried out, moaning loudly. “Kashi, please, I’m-”

“What the fuck,” came from the doorway, and Shiro’s heart dropped. They both froze, turning to see Allura, who was seething. “What the _fuck_?”

“Lu-” Lance started, but stopped at the way she glowered at him. 

Shiro carefully eased Lance off of his cock, covering them both up with the sheets. 

“I can’t fucking believe this,” she said. “You fucking whore, Lance,” she snapped. “You absolute fucking whore. I can’t believe this! I know all you want is dick, but Jesus, _Shiro_? You had to fucking go after Shiro to mess around with? You wanted _Shiro_ to be your newest fuckbuddy? And you-” she said, rounding on Shiro. “Don’t even get me started on you. What the _hell_? That’s my fucking baby brother, Takashi, what the actual fuck? You’ve known him his _whole_ life, he may as well be _your_ brother, how could you do this to him? He’s practically still a fucking kid, he doesn’t know what he wants! You know what you _don’t_ fucking do? Fuck your best friends little brother. You don’t fucking do that. Jesus Christ, what is wrong with both of you? I come home two weeks late and this is going on? How long? How long did you wait before ripping each other’s clothes off?” 

Lance and Shiro sat there in silence as she laid into them, neither knowing what to say. She scoffed at them.

“You two are a fucking joke,” she said. 

“Jesus, Allura, that’s not what’s happening here!” Shiro said at last, Lance not looking up from where his eyes were fixed on the bed sheets as he spoke.

“Then what is?” she asked. “Please tell me, because what I can see happening here, is that my little brother is a fucking cockwhore and seduced you, and you have no goddamn self control so you’ve been fucking him stupid this entire time.”

Shiro didn’t say anything. Was that not what was going on here? Lance had wanted someone to fuck around with and had chosen Shiro? Shiro had wanted him just as badly, so he’d gone along with it? And they’d been having amazing sex ever since? Allura was right. That didn’t mean that Shiro was sorry. 

“Yeah, I thought so,” she scoffed, slamming the door behind her as she left. 

Shiro and Lance sat there in silence for a few minutes before Shiro sighed, raking a hand through his hair. 

“I’m gonna go,” he said, gathering his clothes up from the floor where they’d been haphazardly tossed, and pulled them back on. 

Lance didn’t say anything, glancing up to watch him. Shiro met his eyes in the doorway, and then turned around to leave, quickly heading back to his own house and shutting himself up in his bedroom. Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. 

***

“I heard Allura and you shouting at each other today all the way from inside our own house,” Shiro’s mother said that evening as they sat around the dinner table. 

Shiro sighed softly. “It was more Allura shouting and me standing there and taking it,” he admitted. 

His mother raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to tell us what that was all about, then? You and Allura have been best friends practically your whole lives. We couldn’t hear what she was saying, but she definitely said your name a few times, she was very angry.”

Shiro gave a small shrug, pushing the food around on his plate with his fork. “I slept with Lance,” he said; there was no use in hiding it, he was sure they’d find out one way or another. 

“Lance?” his father asked, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. “Lance as in-”

“Yes,” Shiro said. “A few times,” he added and then sighed, looking down. “More than a few times.”

“Takashi…” his mother said softly and Shiro didn’t look up. 

“She was pretty mad,” Shiro continued. “Caught us at it, so… yeah, there was a lot of shouting.”

“I mean… is Lance just…” his mother said, frowning, trying to formulate her sentence. “I mean to say, is he just…? Or is he more?”

Shiro sighed and shrugged again. “I don’t know. He’s… Lance. He’s…” Shiro broke off with a sigh, though he knew deep down what the answer was. 

“Oh, honey,” his mother said, laying her hand over his. “Allura will get over it, okay? At the end of the day, Lance is an adult, and he can make his own choices. He’s her brother and you are her very dear friend and she wants you both to be happy.”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded. He knew that was true, he just… “I think I’m gonna get an early night,” he said, standing up from the table and taking his plate into the kitchen to cover up his food and put it in the fridge. 

He went upstairs, showering and getting into bed with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, switching the light off. He didn’t really feel like sleeping, but he didn’t really feel like doing much else, either. He hated disappointing people, and he’d disappointed Allura- his oldest friend. Not only that, he’d disappointed Lance, just sat there while she’d laid into him, hadn’t even tried to defend what they were doing as more than a casual fuck. But that was mostly because he was scared of how Lance saw this. He didn’t really know how Lance felt. 

Shiro wasn’t sure quite how long it was before he was jolted awake, having been dozing a little, looking over to where the sound was coming from to find Lance climbing in his bedroom window. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You’ve really gotta start locking your window, dude,” Lance said, pushing it closed behind him and brushing himself off. He had leaves in his hair. 

“What are you-?”

“I wanted to see you,” he said, biting his lip and looking a little bashful. 

“I’m not really in the mood…” Shiro said, frowning at him and Lance frowned back. 

“No, I didn’t mean like that,” he said and Shiro blinked at him. 

Lance seemed to take his silence as something, as he kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head, and then his pants, leaving him in his underwear, before crawling in bed next to Shiro. 

“Lu really laid into you, huh,” he murmured and Shiro grimaced. 

“Yeah,” he said. “She’s never gonna forgive me.”

“Of course she will,” Lance said, waving him off. “She just needs to cool off a bit first.”

Shiro shrugged. “You’re her baby brother.” 

“And?” Lance asked. “I’m eighteen.”

“Yeah, you’re _eighteen_ ,” Shiro huffed. 

“Kashi…” Lance said, turning onto his side to look at him, pouting a little and Shiro wanted to kiss him. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Why are you here, Lance?” Shiro asked with a heavy sigh and Lance looked away, biting his lip. 

“I told you, I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

“To make sure that you’re okay? Is that such a crazy idea?” Lance asked.

“Sorry.”

“You’re kinda making this hard for me, you know,” he said and Shiro eyed him. 

“Making what hard?”

Lance was quiet for a few moments. “What if she’s not okay with it?” 

“What? But you said-”

“I know what I said. But hypothetically, what if she’s not okay with it?”

“Then… we stop, I guess? For everyone’s sake?”

“Right,” Lance said softly, chewing on his bottom lip. “But what if _I’m_ not okay with that?”

“Lance… I’m really tired, you’re gonna just have to tell me what you mean and stop talking in circles.”

Lance huffed. “I like you. Like, I _like you_ like you. As more than just my neighbour who I fuck.”

“Oh,” Shiro said, frowning and he heard Lance give a soft sigh. 

“I should just go, forget it,” he said, making to sit up, but Shiro stopped him, gently grabbing his wrist. 

“Lance, I like you too.” 

“You… do?”

“I do.”

“Like… like that?” he sounded unsure and Shiro gently cupped his face. 

“Like I wanna take you out on dates and hold your hand and kiss your pretty face, and maybe get to introduce you as my boyfriend, yes. I like you- like that.”

“Oh,” Lance said. “That… was easier than I thought.”

Shiro laughed softly. “Yeah?” 

“But… what if she’s not okay with that?”

Shiro sighed, and gently pulled Lance closer to him, Lance eagerly nestling against him. 

“At the end of the day… you’re her brother, and I’m her friend. And if she really cares about us- which she does- then she’ll want us to be happy, even if that’s together. So… it might take her a little while to get used to it, and to stop being mad at me for ruining your innocence- as if I could ever- she’ll be okay. Because she loves us.”

Lance gave a small nod, nestling under Shiro’s jaw. “You really think?”

“I know,” Shiro murmured. “We can talk to her about it tomorrow, if you like. Tell her that we’re not just fucking around, that we have feelings for each other.”

Lance nodded. “Okay, yeah,” he agreed. “Tomorrow. Can I um, can I stay for the night?”

“I think you’d have a hard time getting me to let you go,” Shiro said with a smile, wrapping his arm firmly around Lance and holding him close.

Lance gave a contented little sigh, nuzzling him and Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to his head. 

“Have sweet dreams, ‘Kashi,” Lance murmured. 

“You too, baby,” Shiro murmured back. 

***

“Morning, Takas- oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise Lance was here,” Shiro’s mother said as she pulled Shiro’s curtains open the following morning. 

Shiro grumbled sleepily, instinctively pulling Lance tighter against him as he squinted at his mother against the sunlight. 

“What time’s it?” he slurred sleepily. 

“Nearly noon,” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Lance,” Shiro said, gently brushing his fingers through his hair to rouse him. 

“What?” Lance mumbled, burying his face into Shiro’s neck. 

“Wake up, baby,” Shiro murmured with a soft smile, Lance mumbling something as he shook his head. 

“You sorted that, then?” his mother asked and Shiro flushed, nodding. 

“Yeah. We’re uh… well, I don’t really know, but… it’s more than just… what Allura thought.”

“I’m happy for you,” she said. “I’ll leave you both to wake up.”

She left the room and Shiro kept gently carding his fingers through Lance’s hair, slowly rousing him from sleep, Lance mumbling sleepy words that didn’t make sense as he came to. 

“Hi, baby,” Shiro said softly as Lance finally opened his eyes looking up at him. 

A smile slowly spread across Lance’s face and he leaned up to press a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Hi,” he murmured back. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro said, brushing Lance’s hair off of his face and watching as Lance’s cheeks darkened. 

“You really think?” he asked. 

“I really do,” he nodded. “You’re gorgeous.”

Lance smiled and then let out a soft breath. “Lu’s probably gonna try to come apologise for calling me a whore soon, and then realise I’m not there.”

Shiro bit his lip. “You wanna go back?”

“No,” Lance said. “But we do need to talk to her,” he said.

“So why don’t we shower and then go over to yours, yeah? If she doesn’t wanna talk then we can just hang out and cuddle.”

“Okay, that sounds good,” Lance said, nodding. 

They got up and hopped in the shower, feeling each other up a bit with teasing giggles and kisses, but ultimately managing to get through it without doing anything else, getting dressed and grabbing something to eat, before heading to Lance’s house. 

“Hey, Lulu?” Lance asked softly, knocking on her bedroom door. “Can we talk?”

They heard a sigh from the other side. “Not right now, Lance,” she said, and Lance bit his lip. 

“Okay,” he said dejectedly, leading Shiro to his room. 

Lance sat him down on the bed so that he was mostly laying down, propped up by the pillows, and Shiro just laughed, letting Lance arrange him into whatever position he pleased. Once Lance was satisfied he lifted Shiro’s arm, curling up against his chest and nuzzling him. 

“Are you comfy like this?” he checked and Shiro nodded, kissing Lance’s head. 

“Uh huh,” he said, holding Lance close. 

Lance nodded, letting out a soft sigh, tracing patterns with his fingertips over the other side of Shiro’s chest, as Shiro dragged his own up and down Lance’s back. They didn’t move, or speak, just lay there quietly, enjoying being held by one another. It was so nice, holding Lance like this, and knowing that he felt the same way. Knowing that this was actually something- he wasn’t just a convenient fuck, they weren’t just friends with benefits, but Lance actually wanted to _be_ with him. 

“Hey, Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah?”

“What I said yesterday, about you being my boyfriend,” he said, biting his lip. “Is that… something you’d want?”

Lance looked up at him with a soft smile on his face. “Yeah,” he nodded. “If, um, if you definitely want that, too.”

“I do,” Shiro said.

Lance leant up a little to press a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Then we’re dating,” he said.

Shiro smiled, bringing a hand to slide into Lance’s hair, kissing him again. Lance made a soft sound against his lips, shifting a little as he kissed him back. Shiro didn’t want this ever to end, he could hardly believe it. This was Lance, the little boy he’d known his whole life, and now this was Lance… his boyfriend? He may only have been back a few weeks, but he knew what he felt was genuine. He really hoped that this was going to work out. 

“Hey, Lance- oh, Jesus Christ,” Allura said as she lightly knocked on Lance’s door and pushed it open, Shiro and Lance breaking their kiss as she did so. “You didn’t tell me he was here.”

“We both need to talk to you,” he said, sitting up and folding his arms across his chest, Shiro immediately missing his warmth. 

“Right,” she said, doing the same, not coming any closer. 

“Shiro and I- listen,” he said, blowing out a breath as he collected his thoughts. “We’re not just hooking up, okay? Yes, we did just hook up to begin with, and maybe there’s some sort of friendship sibling code that says that was wrong, but it was my fault, not his.”

“He could’ve said no,” she said, pursing her lips. 

“I didn’t _want_ to say no,” Shiro cut in. “I don’t know what you’re so wound up about, Allura. Lance is an adult, I’m an adult, he was interested in me, I was interested in him, we both wanted to have sex, and so we did. It’s really that simple. You and I have barely spoken in years, and that fucking kills me, but it’s the truth. Maybe that’s mostly my fault for falling off the face of the earth, I’m not saying that it isn’t, but I haven’t seen you both for years, so I don’t think the same rules apply that would have when we were eighteen. You’re my neighbour. You’re my old best friend, and you’re my neighbour. If you want to be best friends- or friends with me again, then I would love that, I really would, but right now that is where we stand, and you don’t have the right to make me feel like absolute shit about this.”

Allura looked at him with a frown on her face, not saying anything. 

“I really care about Lance, and if you think that I would _ever_ do anything to hurt him, then you’re wrong, and you _don’t_ know me. I would have thought that if you were going to trust anyone with him it would be me, but I guess I was wrong. The facts are that I care about Lance, and Lance cares about me, and I asked him to be my boyfriend, and he said yes, and so that’s what this is. We’re not fucking around, we’re dating, and you’re either going to support that, or you’re not, but it’s not going to stop, whatever you decide to do. I want to be with Lance, and he wants to be with me, and I hope that you can be happy for us.”

Everything was very quiet for a few moments. 

“You two are really dating?” she asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Lance said, nodding. 

“This is what you want?” she asked Lance and he nodded again. 

“Yes,” he said. 

She let out a breath. “You better take _damn_ good care of him,” she told Shiro. 

“I will,” Shiro said. 

“Okay,” she said with a small nod. “I’m sorry I blew up at you,” she said. “I just… this was the _last_ thing I was expecting.”

“I know,” Shiro said. 

“Lu,” Lance said. “I know I’m your little brother,” he said. “But I’m also all grown up, now, okay? That means I’m gonna go out and have sex, and I’m gonna get boyfriends, and I’m gonna get hurt, and I’m gonna be happy again. You can’t protect me anymore.”

“I know,” she said, biting her lip. “I know. I’m sorry.” She looked between them for a few moments, worrying her lip between her teeth as her brows pinched together. “I am happy for you,” she said at last. “And I _do_ trust you, Takashi. More than I would anyone else. And if you… can forgive me and want to be close with me again, then I’d really like that.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Shiro said with a lopsided smile and she gave him one back. 

“If you’re sure,” she said. “I’ll um, leave you guys, then.”

“Okaay,” Lance said, waiting for her to go.

“Just- don’t have sex too loudly when we’re in, okay?” she said, wrinkling her nose. 

“No proooomises,” Lance teased and she rolled her eyes.

“If I can get him to shut up, then sure,” Shiro grinned and Lance gasped, slapping his arm.

“How dare you!” he cried as Allura huffed a laugh, closing the door behind her as she left. “You like it when I’m loud,” he pouted. 

“Yeah, I do,” Shiro admitted, pulling Lance back down on top of him. 

“It’s not my fault you have such a big dick,” he teased, nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip, and a soft sound caught in Shiro’s throat. 

“I thought we were supposed to be cuddling,” Shiro protested as Lance started to press kisses along his jaw and down his throat. 

“We are cuddling,” Lance hummed, pinching his skin between his teeth. “We could fuck while cuddling.”

Shiro snorted, looping an arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him tighter against him. “I’m gonna fall so hard in love with you,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah?” Lance asked, looking up at him with a smile and pink cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Shiro said, and Lance hummed, laying his head against Shiro’s chest, succumbing to the cuddles. 

“Good, ‘cause I’m gonna fall so hard in love with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this fic i started like a year ago whoops ngl i do love this one the flirting scenes just get me u kno
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated !!


End file.
